Hiccups and Destruction
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: When Raven gets a bad case of the hiccups, the Titans need to cure her. But how can you cure a demon's hiccups? Read to find out.


Hiccups and Destruction

 **What up peeps, this is Ricky Raccoon 7. I posted this as an idea for a Teen Titans Go episode, but I decided to just write it here. I really hope you enjoy the story!** 🐭

The Titans were chilling out in the Titans Tower, and Raven was just eating breakfast. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was training for no reason, and Starfire was playing with Silkie.

Suddenly, the alarm went off! Plasmas was destroying downtown. Raven jammed all of her breakfast into her mouth. Beast boy turned to look at her.

" Raven, I think you should stop for breakfast after the fight. You'll get hiccups." He said.

" Oh Beast boy, most things that happen to normal people won't happen to us demons!" Raven replied.

When the Titans got to the area where Plasmas was, they started their battle. Starfire hit Plasmas with her starbolts, but she got stuck in one of the sticky goop shots that Plasmas threw.

" Friend Raven, can you free me from the sticky goop? It is the most uncomfortable."

Raven flew over to Starfire. She raised her hands as black magic wrapped around Raven's hands.

" I am going to use one my spells, hold still Starfire. Azarath Metrion Zi-hic!"

Raven thought it was just a little something and tried again.

"Azarath Metrion Zi-hic! Azarath Metrion Zi-hic! What th-hic! Is wrong wit-hic! Me? Hic Hic hic!"

Raven could not stop hiccuping. She realized that Beast boy was right, eating too fast gave her the hiccups. Raven covered her mouth but that didn't work, she was still hiccuping.

The Titans, except Raven, took down Plasmas. As the were heading to the Tower, they began wondering about Raven. She never gotten the hiccups before. But that was because she never did anything that causes hiccups.

When they got to the tower, Raven's hiccups had gotten worse. Raven hiccups again, but this time, the T.V broke. The Titans began seeing a pattern about the broken objects that followed. Every time Raven hiccups, it destroys something. The Titans later drew the line, they had to cure Raven. But how can you cure a demon? Asking Trigon was totally not an option. Will cures humans use work on demons?

" Does anyone know any hiccup cures?" Robin asked.

" I believe I know one of the cures!" Starfire exclaimed.

Starfire flew over to Raven with a glass of water.

" Friend Raven, drink this liquid as fast as you can without stopping!" Starfire instructed.

" Why-hic!." Raven asked.

" To cure your nonstop hiccuping!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven did as Starfire said. After that, Starfire and Raven listened for anything. Not a sound.

" Starfire, I think it-hic!"

It didn't work. Starfire flew over to the Titans and told them the cure didn't work. It was now Robin's turn. He walked towards Raven.

" Hey Raven, can you sit upside down on the couch? It's another cure."

Raven flipped upside down. She did that for a while. She flipped back over. There was silence…for five seconds. Cyborg was up next.

" Raven, hold your breath for as long as you can. That will get rid of those hiccups!"

Raven held her breath, but that failed too. The Titans were losing hope. Beast boy soon got an idea.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire left into the hall without Raven noticing. Cyborg flickered the lights. Starfire and Robin began screaming like maniacs.

"It's eating me! Help! Help!"

Raven stood up and never noticed the green puma behind her. Beast boy, still in puma form, leapt on Raven and pinned her to the ground. Raven could not tell it was Beast boy due to the lights. She screamed and tried to break free. The puma roared. Raven started yelling. Everything soon returned to normal. Beast boy returned to himself, released Raven, and the Titans came out of the hall.

" Did it work?" The Titans asked.

Raven discovered that it was a cure. She was mad, but all would be forgiven if the hiccups stopped.

" I don't hear anything." Cyborg replied.

" It worked! It worked! Thank you so much! Now I can read in silence once again!" Raven cried.

Raven gave her friends a group hug. After Cyborg left to the garage, she saw Beast boy sitting on the couch.

"You know, I had no idea that you can be so scary. I actually thought that you were a wild animal."

" Raven, when you need help, I'm there. I have to be such a Beast sometimes for others, including you.

Raven wrapped Beast boy in a long hug. She later let go and went to her room. Soon, Beast boy and Raven heard loud laughing and then… a hiccup. A starbolt flew out of nowhere. Starfire got the hiccups.

" Oh, no." the Titans moaned.

 **I hope you liked it. Please no flames. Rate and review. Beast boy is Beast mode!**


End file.
